Once In A Blue Moon (Remus Lupin)
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Ava Petersen is a normal muggle born witch- except she has a secret. She's a werewolf. She isn't expecting much going into her 5th year at Hogwarts. She most definitely was not expecting to fall in love with a certain wizard named Remus Lupin. After all, the odds of meeting another werewolf is really once in a blue moon. I am re-writing this for @DauntlessDemigod (on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ava," Lily said, walking into the compartment. Ava tore her gaze from the window and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Excited for the new year?"

Ava shrugged, looking back out the window, "I guess."

"Hey what's the matter with you? You love to talk about Hogwarts! It's your home."

"I'm just not in a very good mood."

"What happened?"

Ava sighed, "It's nothing. I just didn't have a great break. And the next Full Moon is the second day we're back."

"Oh," Lily said. The Full Moon was a touchy subject for Ava, since she was a werewolf.

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced Ava yet.

Ava Petersen is a 15 year old, muggle born wizard. She has light brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, and beautiful hazel eyes.  
When she was 7 years old, she was bitten by a werewolf, and thus, turned into one herself. Ava never really talked about what had happened to her; she liked to keep the details to herself. She didin't even tell anyone that she was a werewolf except Lily Evans, her best friend.  
Ava hadn't met any other werewolves. She didn't expect to either, considering they were so rare. As far as she knew, there were no other werewolves at Hogwarts.  
Every full moon, she had to find a new hiding place for the night. If she got injured (Which was very probable), she would either pretend it didn't hurt so that her friends didn't worry or go to the infirmary and lie about how she got the injury.  
It was a hard life for her.

"I'm sorry Ava," Lily said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I know," Ava said. "It's just bad timing. But it's not a very great start to the school year."

Lily was silent for a moment, "Well think of this: We're fifth years now! Think about all the amazing classes we get to take!" That seemed to cheer Ava up a little bit.

"I know," she said. "This is going to be so amazing! I can't wait!"

As the girls continued to talk excitedly, a boy passed by their compartment and watched for a couple minutes, hiding in the shadows. He knew the two gryffindor girls, and was pretty good friends with Lily. He had never had a long conversation with Ava though. He could never get the courage to talk to her; he wasn't like James, who was fine with making a fool of himself, as long as it got Lily's attention.

Speaking of James...

"Come on Remus!" James yelled, grabbing Remus wrist as he ran past with Sirius. Remus was yanked down the train toward their compartment. He looked back, and managed to get eye contact with Ava. She gave him a small smile, before James pulled him into the compartment.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed, once they were all sitting.

Remus stared at him, "You're excited to go to _school_?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not to go to school. To be at school; you know playing pranks, sneaking out in the middle of the night, annoying Snivellus."

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could... you know... not make everyone at school hate us?" Remus suggested.

"What would we do then?" James asked. "There's nothing to life without pranks?"

"Maybe we could work on our school work," Remus said, like he was explaining something to a five year old.

"But that's no fun!" James complained.

Remus simply shrugged.

"There is something wrong with Remus!" Sirius stated loudly.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Remus replied.

"You're upset about something," Sirius said. "I can tell."

"It's nothing," Remus mumbled, and leaned back in his seat.

"Come on," Sirius whined. "You can trust us!"

"Why do you think smething's wrong with me? Why aren't you questioning Peter? He hasn't said anything this whole time!"

"Peter's always quiet,"James said. "Now tell us!"

"It's nothing!" Remus repeated.

"Remus you tell us or so help me..." Sirius said in a threatening tone.

"Fine!" Remus said exasperated. "It's really nothing though. It's just... the full moon is the second day we're back."

"That's not that bad," James said. "I mean, we're going to be there with you this time."

"It's too dangerous-"

"Nonsense! We're animagi now," Sirius reminded his friend. "You won't hurt us.

Remus was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The nice elderly woman asked, like always. They ordered some candy and they spent the rest of the train ride eating, and laughing.

The full moon wasn't brought up again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred Young," Professor McGonagall read out. A nervous looking- I swear, they were ALL nervous- 11 year old boy walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the boy's head.

"I bet he's going Slytherin," James whispered to his friends.

"Don't be stupid," Sirius whispered back, from across the table. "He's obviously a Hufflepuff."

"Maybe if you shut up and listen, you'll find out where he's sorted," Remus whispered angrily from his spot beside Sirius. His friends had been doing this the whole time, and he was _extremely_ annoyed.

"But that's no fun," Sirius complained, a little loudly.

"Shhh," James, Remus and Peter all said at once. The teachers were always onto them at the Welcome Back Feast, so they couldn't afford to talk loudly like that; they'd get in a _lot _of trouble.

"Sorry," Sirius said, lowering his voice.

Luckily no one noticed, because at that moment the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And the Hufflepuff were cheering.

"Yes!" Sirius said, punching the air. "That's 32 to 18. Pay up, Potter."

"You guys bet on it?" Remus exclaimed.

James and Sirius looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course we did," James said. "Everything in life is a lot more fun if money is involved."

Remus rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the front of the hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and silence fell. He said what he always said at the beginning of the year, and then made all the food appear.

"Hey Evans," James said, and poked Lily in the back. She ignored him. "Evans. _Evans."_

"I have a first name, you know," she snapped, turning toward James.

"I'll call you by your first name when we start dating," James said. "You'll be my flower. My Lily."

She snorted, "Like I'll ever date you."

"Why won't you date me? Cause, I'll change anything for you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What do you want James?" she asked loudly.

"Just wanted to say hi," James said, with a cheeky grin.

"Tell me, Potter: Do you try to be annoying or does it just come naturally to you?" Lily asked, pretending that she extremely interested. She put her elbow on the table, and leaned her head against her fist. Her beautiful red hair fell gracefully against her forearm and her bright green eyes looked into his.

"No, it's just a second nature," James said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, just curious," Lily said, with fake sweetness in her tone.

James looked at her with squinted eyes. "I get the feeling that you don't really mean that," he said.

"Just ignore him, Evans. He doesn't understand how to get a girl's attention," Sirius butted in.

"And you do?" James scoffed.

"Actually, yes, I do," Sirius said, crossing his arms. "I actually have a girlfriend, if you haven't noticed."

"For now…" James smirked.

"God, I hate you two," Lily muttered, sitting up straight again. She was about to turn and go back to her conversation with Ava, but James wouldn't let her stop the conversation.

He fake pouted, "Well that's not very nice." Lily and James continued to argue. Sirius shut up, and just watched them with an amused expression on his face. Peter… Well Peter just continued to stuff his face with food. Remus watched his friends for a few seconds, then turned to Ava who was sitting beside him. She was just sitting there, since she had been talking to Lily, before James stole her away.

"H- hey Ava," Remus said, quietly.

"Hey Remus," she replied just as quietly, smiling at him.

Remus thought for a second then asked, "How was your break?"

Her smile disappeared, "Oh, um, it wasn't so great…"

"Oh…" Remus said awkwardly.

"Yeah… How was your break?" Ava asked, but she sounded really unsure, and her voice was getting higher with each word.

"It was… how do I put this? _Interesting_," Remus said. The whole break, he had been receiving extremely odd letters from his friends, and the full moons weren't really the best.

"Cool," Ava said, biting her lip, dropping her gaze back to her food. They both went back to eating.

"Hey Remus," Lily said, a couple minutes later, when she finally got away from James.

Remus looked up, "Hey Lily! Excited for the new year?" He could talk to Lily easily because they were good friends; he just never knew how to talk to Ava.

"Oh my god, yes! I heard that the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher used to be an auror…" she continued talking about all the amazing classes and the new teachers with Remus. Ava sat there, sort of listening, but she mostly worried about what she was going to do for the full moon that was in a couple days.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked Ava later on, when they were in their dorm. Their roommates were still in the common room, so they were completely alone.

Ava shrugged, "I just don't know what to do for the full moon."

"There are so many places you can hide! If worse comes to worst, you can hide in the forbidden forest."

Ava shook her head, "Someone- or some_thing_\- will find me there."

"Maybe you should go to the Whomping Willow," Lily mused. "No one would find you there, right?"

"Are you out of your mind? I'll get myself killed!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Ava didn't answer. "I'm sure you'll be fine Ava. You'll figure _something_ out."

Ava shook her head, "I need to go somewhere safe… somewhere that I won't be able to sense all the other students. Somewhere that will stop me from killing anyone."

"You won't kill anyone, Ava."

Ava looked up her with sadness in her eyes, "You don't understand the temptation. The need to to rip flesh, to hurt someone. I'd hurt anyone that crossed my path. Why do you think I always end up with so many injuries? I'm hurting myself, Lily."

"There's nothing you can do about that, Ava. It's not your fault. You just need to stay away from other people while you're in wolf form."

"I'm scared, Lily," Ava said, her southern drawl coming out a little bit. "Someone is bound to find out. An they'll kill me."

"Not if you're careful," Lily said, gripping Ava's shoulders and shaking her a little. "You can keep this secret, Ava."

Ava looked her in the eye and whispered, "I'm not so sure I want to anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

_You okay, Remus? You don't look so good._ Sirius passed the note under the desk, where the teacher wouldn't see it, to Remus.

Remus looked up with a questioning glance then wrote back, **_I'm fine, Sirius._**

_I don't believe you._

**_I just have a lot on my mind at the moment._**

_You look really pale. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing._

**_I said I'm fine._**

_It's the Full Moon tonight isn't it?_

**_Yes._**

_Then why are you at classes? You should be resting._

**_I can't just skip classes!_**

_We'd give you the homework._

**_Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't exactly trust you._**

_Well that's rude._

**_That's why I said 'don't take this the wrong way'._**

_How else was I supposed to take it?_

**_I meant that you don't really care about school and you'd probably get mixed up about what homework we were actually supposed to do. Or you would just forget to get the homework at all._**

_Fair enough._

**_Okay, now shut up so I can pay attention._**

_But I'm lonely!_

**_Go bother James. McGonagall is getting suspicious._**

_No she's not…_

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Are you passing notes?"

"No?" Sirius tried, but it came out more as a question than an answer. James snickered a little beside Sirius, but Sirius stomped on his foot and he shut up.

"Who are you passing notes with?"

"No one," Sirius said, suppressing a grin.

"Mr. Black…" She said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. "I was passing notes with Remus." Remus looked down at his desk guiltily.

"Mr. Lupin," She scolded. "Well I guess if you like passing notes so much, you wouldn't mind sharing it with the class?" Remus paled even more, if that was possible.

Sirius looked back at one section:

_'__It's the Full Moon tonight isn't it?_

**_Yes._**

_Then why are you at classes? You should be resting.'_

"Um, I don't think that'd be a good idea, Professor," Sirius said, and Remus nodded in agreement, remembering that they had mentioned his lycanthrope.

"And why ever not?"

"Well, uh, there's some _personal_ stuff, that _no one else_ is supposed to _know_," Sirius said, hoping she could get the hint.

"I see," she said, realizing what he meant. "Well, please stay after class so we can discuss your punishment."

"Yes ma'am," Remus and Sirius said. Professor McGonagall went back to teaching the lesson and the class went back to listening.

"Dismissed," Professor McGonagall said at the end of the lesson. Everyone started packing up their bags. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, please stay." The boys waited for everyone else to leave, before they walked up to their professor's desk.

"Professor, don't we have to get to our next class…?" Sirius asked.

"I'll write you a note," she said. "I don't have another class now, so I can keep you here for about 10 minutes.

"Now, can I see your notes that you were passing?" Sirius threw the paper onto her desk, and she read over it.

"I see," she said, once she was done reading. "Yes, it was a good idea that you didn't read that in front of the class.

"Mr. Lupin," she directed her attention to Remus, "Mr. Black was right. You need to go to the hospital wing, you don't look good."

"But my classes-"

"I will get Mr. Black to take a note for you, so that you can get your homework after the full moon. All the teachers know of your condition, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I want you to go to the Hospital Wing each month before the Full Moon. Do you understand?"

"But won't the other kids start noticing?" Remus asked.

"We'll figure out something to tell them. We will not risk your health like that. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No buts. You will go to the Hospital Wing. _Do you understand?"_

Remus hung his head and mumbled, "Yes Professor."

"Good. Now for your punishments… I don't want to punish you too much…"

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused. His teachers never hesitated to punish him.

"Well, it's only the second day of school. And although I don't want you passing notes in my class, you had a good reason. Ten points from Gryffindor will be taken.

"Now," she said, writing on some parchment. She handed Sirius a note, and Remus a note. "Mr. Black, please give that note to your next teacher, and Mr. Lupin, please give that note to Madame Pomphrey. You may go now."

The boys grabbed their stuff, then started walking out the door.

"Oh, and boys?" she called. They turned, "Be sure you go straight to where you're supposed. No funny detours."

The boys glanced at each other, then said, "Of course, Professor." And they both walked out the door. They soon turned their separate ways, Remus going to the Hospital Wing, and Sirius heading to the dungeons for potions.

* * *

Lily left Transfiguration in a confused state. Remus was acting very odd that day. At breakfast, he hadn't talked or anything. She had tried to strike up a conversation, but he would just shrug, and not respond. After a few attempts, she just gave up.

Then in class, he was pawing notes with Sirius. Remus never passed notes! He didn't want to miss anything going on in the lesson. Then, the Professor didn't even make them read the notes in front of the class, like they usually did.

And Remus was really pale and chalk like, just like Ava had been that morning. Maybe Remus had the same thing? Lily shook her head as she thought that. Ava was like that because the full moon was that night. Remus couldn't possibly be like that for the same reason.

But still, it was curious…


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

Ava woke to the sound of an owl flying into her window. Literally. She jumped as some of the glass shattered. She stood up slowly, waited for the dizziness to pass, then crossed the room to open the window. Her owl flew in and landed on her shoulder, sitting still as Ava grabbed the letter and package that it had carried. She threw the package on her bed behind her, and looked at he front of the envelope. It had her name on it, but no return address. She turned over the envelope, to open it, and noticed a small scrawl in the corner.

_Ava, _

_Do not read this letter or open the package until you are completely alone._

Seeing as everyone else was in their classes, she felt confident that no one was going to barge in, but just to make sure she locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Once she was sure sure that nobody would walk in, or hear her, she opened the letter.

_In the package I attached, there is a vial with a potion called Wolfsbane. It was recently invented to help werewolves. When a werewolf drinks this potion, during the full moon they will remember who they are, and will not have such a desire for blood and flesh. This makes you a lot less of a danger to those around you. _

_This potion is very hard to make, and it's difficult to find someone who can make it for you- no matter how much money you offer them. Luckily I have found someone who knows how to make it, and I will try to get it to you every month. _

_Although you have this potion, still take great care to stay away from the castle, just in case. I hope it works out for you._

_Love,_

_Mom _

Ava quickly opened the package to find the potion her mother was talking about.

The small vial tumbled out onto her bed. She stared at it in wonder for a couple seconds; A potion to help a werewolf. This potion could be the end to her worst problems. She wouldn't have to worry about the want- the need- of human flesh while she was a wolf. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

Late that evening, Ava snuck out of the castle, heading for the Whomping Willow. She didn't know exactly where she was going to hide, but anywhere was better than being in the school. Ava figured they probably locked the castle doors during the night, so she knew she wouldn't be able to get in, as much as she would want to.

Lily was going to think up an excuse of why Ava wasn't in their dorm that night, so that her roommates hopefully wouldn't be suspicious. She was going to try to go to classes the next day, but there was a strong probability that she would have to stay in the Hospital Wing.

Ava crept past the Whomping Willow, making sure she kept enough distance between her and it, so that it wouldn't try to kill her. Although she didn't exactly love her life, she still valued her existence. Besides, the tree probably wouldn't kill her; just injure her so much that she wouldn't be able to stand up or cry for help. Which would be a lot worse...

As she was deciding the best possible way to keep herself from the castle, she heard a crash behind her. She whirled around to see Remus and Madame Pomfrey walking towards the tree. Ava looked around for any possible way to hide but couldn't find any. They were bound to see her.

She started walking backwards toward the lake keeping her eyes on the pair walking toward the Whomping Willow. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, and pulled her backwards. She let out a startled shriek- although no one heard her- and tried to pry the hand off of her. In her panic, she hadn't realized that she was now under a cloak and pressed against the chest of Sirius Black.

"Ava, would you stop struggling?" Sirius whispered angrily in her ear. "If you don't shut up, we'll all be caught." Ava stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms.

She watched as the branches of the tree froze and Remus walked forward. He bent down towards the ground and then he was out of sight.

_An underground passage_, Ava thought to herself.

Only when Madame Pomfrey had shut the doors to the school, did Sirius let go of her. She fell forward a tiny bit, and took a deep breath.

"What the hell was that for, Black?" Ava yelled, turning to Sirius. Then she realized that James and Peter were there as well, and James was holding a cloak. "What's going on?" she demanded. She tried to ignore the way talking hurt her throat, and the way the ground was swaying underneath her.

"Why are you out here, Ava?" Sirius asked softly. It was so out of character of him to speak like that.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ava said. All three of the boys just stared at her. Ava looked up at the night sky. The moon would be coming out any second. "Look, I have to go."

"Where?" they all asked.

"None of your business."

"We can walk you back to the castle," James said.

"Such a gentleman," Ava said. "But, I am actually not going back to the school. And even if I was, I could find the way myself." She turned on her heel, and started walking the distance around the tree. She was planning on hiding until the boys were gone, then she would go through the passage. If Remus had gone through, then it must lead _somewhere_.

The boys watched her until she was out of sight.

"Come on, let's go," James whispered. "Remus'll be changing any second." James went through the tunnel first, followed closely by Peter and Sirius. Once they got to the second floor of the Shrieking Shack, they turned into their animagus forms.

Walking slowly, they found Remus curled up on the ground, waiting. Waiting for the Full Moon to come out and change him into a wolf. They waited a few seconds, before he let out a cry of pain. He arched his back, and threw his back, soon letting out a howl. The only difference that night was that another wolf howled back.

Remus heard the howl, even though his friends didn't. He ran as fast as he could around the house, looking for some escape, some way to get to the other wolf.

In the secret passage, Ava was lying on the ground in wolf form, not knowing what to do. The door at the end of the passage that led into the Shrieking Shack was closed and locked with many enchantments. The enchantments locked the door the minute the moon came up, and unlocked at dawn, so that Remus was locked in during the night, but could still get out in the morning.

At the other end of the passage way, Ava had used magic to block off the entrance with a boulder. Even with her extra strength in wolf form, she could not move it. She wouldn't be able to move it until she changed back into human form, and had her wand.

The potion she drank allowed her to keep her mind while she was a wolf, which was amazing. But, at the same time, she had no idea what to do for the next ten hours that she was stuck there. _Sleep_, she thought. _I guess I could sleep._

Not too long after she had transformed, a howl of another werewolf had rung through the air. She couldn't help herself- she answered. But no wolf would be able to find her in there. She hadn't heard another howl since.

Ava rested her head down on her paws, and decided that sleep was the best option for now.

**HI! I am so so so sorry for the long wait. But you have to admit, this chapter has a lot more going on then some of the earlier chapters.**

**This chapter used to be a lot longer, but I decided to split in two, and I will post Part Two later today (I promise this time. I'm just editing it right now.)**

**I would also like to warn you that I will not be online for the rest of August because I will be going on vacation to London. (I GET TO SEE SOME OF THE HARRY POTTER SETS!) Pleas still review, and PM me and everything, but don't get upset if I don't answer right away, because that's why.**

**I have decided that in every author's note, I'm going to ask you a question about something to do with the marauders or something in my book. Most of the time it will eitehr be because I need to know for the story or simply because I'm curious. So yeah, I honestly don't know the answers.**

**QOTD: What year was the Wolf's Bane potion invented?**

**Have an awesome day/evening/night,**

**~Percabethlives4ever**


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

Dawn did come eventually. The moon did go down, and the sun did come up. Ava woke as she felt herself transforming back. It was painful to say the least, but Ava welcomed the change. It was much easier to be human than wolf.

Once she was completely woken up, Ava grabbed her wand, and moved the boulder out of the way. Light flooded in, and illuminated the space. She was about to walk outside, when she thought she heard some talking. She looked behind her, and noticed that the door at the end of the tunnel was slightly ajar.

Really, Ava should have just left it alone and gone back to the castle. But curiosity won her over, and she turned back. As she got closer, the voice- only one person was speaking- got louder.

Who else could be down here? she wondered. Then she answered her own question. Who did she see go into the tunnel last night? Who were the people that knew every secret passage Hogwarts had? And who would be daring enough to go that close to the Whomping Willow? _The marauders._

Ava pushed the door open a tiny bit, wincing as it creaked, and looked inside. It looked like some kind of old, rundown shack. When she saw what was inside, her eyes widened.

Running around the room were three animals- a stag, a black shaggy dog and a rat. And standing smack dab in the middle of the room was no other than Remus Lupin. He was yelling at the animals to cut it out. Ava listened for a couple seconds, but only one word stuck with her: werewolf.

The animals finally stopped running around, and before she knew what was happening, they were laughing boys. _Animagi._

"Come on Moony, we were just having fun," Sirius said.

"Yeah, don't be so up-tight," James agreed.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but I had a slightly hard night, you know becoming a wolf and all."

That was all Ava needed to hear. She leaned against the tunnel wall, thinking about what she had heard. _Becoming a wolf_. She couldn't believe that there was another werewolf at Hogwarts.

After a couple minutes, Ava had calmed down enough to look back inside. Without knowing why, she pushed the door open almost fully this time. Not that it made much difference. She was still hidden in the shadows, so they wouldn't be able to her anyway.

Across the room were three of the four boys she had been expecting down here: Sirius, James and Peter. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying, because they were all yelling over each other, but it was clear they were having an argument.

But where was Remus? She knew he was in here- she had already seen him. Where was he hiding? She scanned the room, but couldn't see him. Then she saw the stairs and realized he had probably gone up there.

Ava turned and started walking away, making sure to be quiet so that the other boys wouldn't notice her. She had just taken a few steps when a piece of the floor fell out, and her ankle bent at a funny angle. There was a sickening snap and, forgetting that she was trying to be quiet, she screamed out, "Bloody hell, that hurt!"

Right after she screamed, Ava slapped my hand over her mouth, hoping the marauders hadn't heard her, but knowing they had. All four of them turned in her direction (Remus had run down the stairs when he heard the yell), so she got up and started limping as fast as she could through the passage, and towards the castle, before they saw who she was.

She had barely gotten a few feet, when James caught up to her. Because, in all honesty, a fit boy who played quittich was far faster than a girl who had just transformed into a wolf and back again, and had a broken ankle. He grabbed her around the waist, and dragged her- kicking and screaming, I might add- back to where Sirius and Peter were.

"What'd you see Petersen?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see anything!" she said defensively.

"Then why were you running?"

"Who in their right mind wouldn't run if they saw you potentially plotting something?Why do you care anyway? Are you hiding something?" They all paled and looked at each other a little worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"What is this, a trial?"

"Answer the question," James growled.

"I... was out for a walk," she said.

"In the Shrieking Shack?" James asked.

"At 4 in the morning?" Sirius added.

"We all have our hobbies," she seethed. They still all looked at her warily. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the common room before Lily notices I'm missing."

"Who in their right mind would be awake this early?" Sirius cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait, Lily?" James asked, before Ava could answer. "As in Lily Evans?"

Av nodded, "Yep. We're best friends.",

"Does she ever talk about me?"

She nodded again, "She's says you're annoying as hell and sometimes she wants to murder you."

With that, she turned and started limping toward the dark passage, that led back out to the light. As she passed Remus, who was still standing a little off to the side, Ava whispered in his ear, "Try the wolfs bane potion. It helps."

She could feel him watching her as she walked away. She wasn't sure if he was scared or relieved by what she said. But one thing's for sure: Remus Lupin is a werewolf. And now he knew that Ava was one too.


	6. Chapter 5

Since she wasn't technically supposed to be out of bed that early in the morning, Ava put an invisibility spell on herself like she did every full moon, when she finally got outside.

It was a little hard to walk with only one foot that worked. If she tried to put pressure on her left ankle, pain flared through it, and she fell over, because it couldn't support her , definitely broken.

After she decided it was broken, she tried to see if she could sort of, while dragging it behind her. Again, she fell over quite a few times. Eventually, she just decided to hop on one foot.

Needless to say, it was a little hard for her to get to the common room, with all those stairs. Especially since the staircases decided to move so much, which caused her to have to change her course three times. Honestly, life would be so much easier if the common room was just on ground floor. Scratch that, the common room should just move to wherever they wanted it, whenever they needed it. Now _that_ would be awesome.

When Ava finally did get to the common room, she breathlessly said the password (after taking the invisibility spell off herself), and began the hard task of climbing through the portrait hole. In the end she just decided, she'd climb in using her left foot, and if she collapsed, then… well, sucks to be her. At least she'd be in the common room.

That probably wasn't the best idea, because something in her ankle cracked when she put pressure on it, and it hurt even more, but whatever. She'd figure out what to do later.

Lily, who had been waiting anxiously in the empty common room, raced to help Ava when she came in. Using magic, they managed to fix up most of Ava's injuries.

"There's nothing I can do about that," Lily said, nodding to Ava's ankle. "You're going to have to see Madame Pomfrey."

"What do I tell her?"

"Tell her… you fell down the stairs," Lily suggested.

"She'll think I'm the most accident prone person ever," Ava muttered.

"She probably already thinks that Ava," Lily said with a smile.

"Fair point."

After she got changed, Ava headed down to the hospital wing. Remus was in there too. Pomfrey was getting something for Remus in her office.

"Hey," Ava said, sitting down on the bed beside his.

"Hey," he said. "Why are you hopping on one foot?"

"Oh, I kind of broke it in the shack…"

"How?"

"The floor broke. My ankle landed weirdly, and kind of just… snapped."

"Ouch. Wait, was that why you screamed?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. What happened to the arm?" Ava asked, gesturing got his arm, which was in a cast.

"I don't know exactly… I don't really remember…"

"Oh," she said, nodding in understanding. Werewolves never remembered what happened during the night of the full moon. "Can Madame Pomfrey not heal it?"

"She did what she could."

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Here you go Mr. Lupin," she said, handing him a potion. "Drink that, and you're free to go. If you feel sick or anything, come back immediately."

"Okay," he said.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Ava and sighed, "What happened this Ms. Petersen?"

"I fell down the stairs and broke my left ankle," Ava lied. Remus raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything.

Pomfrey sighed again and shoo her head, "Oh Ava…" She hurried back to her office to get something. Remus finished the potion, and stood up to leave. Just before he left, he turned back.

"Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at 8:00 tonight," he said, before rushing out.

Remus ran up to his dorm and grabbed his books, before quickly heading to breakfast to meet his friends. Breakfast technically started at 7:00, but most people were just going now, because not everyone was like Remus, who could get up and be completely awake at 6 a.m. No most people didn't wake until at least 7:30 and go to breakfast at eight.

And on a normal day of being the marauders? Well they just wake up at 8:45, rush to the Great Hall to grab something super quickly, and end up at class 5 minutes late. But not on the morning of the Full Moon- or not anymore. They were at breakfast right at 7:00 and were waiting rather impatiently for Moony to arrive.

"I'm here," Remus said when he reached his friends. He dumped his books on the table, and sat down beside Sirius. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," James said, with a yawn. "Absolutely nothing."

Remus looked at all his friends, "You guys look positively exhausted."

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but we were kind of awake all night," Sirius pointed out.

Remus smiled, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem," Sirius replied. "It was fun."

"Yeah, it was awesome," James put in.

"It really was fun," Peter squeaked. "Not that you'd remember it though…"

Remus shrugged. "I think it's best I don't remember it," he sad. He grabbed a piece of of toast from the platter, and started spreading butter on it.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Well," Remus said, "Whether you guys are there or not, I will always want to hurt someone. I will always want to tear flesh, and feel the taste of blood on my lips. I don't really want to remember being in that state."

Sirius nodded, "Fair enough."

"Hey, where's Petersen?" James asked all of a sudden. "Evans, McKinnon, and Alice are here…" Remus looked to the doors and sure enough, there were the three girls. It was weird to see them without Ava. The girls were just as close as the marauders were.

Moony turned back to his friends, "She broke her ankle in the Shack this morning. I saw her in the Hospital Wing. She's probably still there."

"Shouldn't she be back by now, though?" Sirius asked. "I mean, Pomfrey can normally heal broken bones so quickly."

"That's true…" Remus turned to the girls, who were just passing by. He tapped Lily's arm, "Hey Lily."

"Oh hey Remus," she said. She turned to Marlene and Alice who were waiting for her, "You guys go sit down, I'll meet you there." She turned back to Remus, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Ava? I saw her briefly in the hospital wing this morning; she said she broke her ankle."

"Why were you in the hospital wing?" she asked.

He held up his broken arm, "That's why. But anyway, have you seen her."

Lily sat on the bench beside him. "Yeah, I went to see her before breakfast," she said. "Turns out the break was worse than she thought. Pomfrey did what she could, but you know, not everything can be healed by magic. She'll be on crutches for a couple weeks."

"Oh that's too bad," Remus said, sympathetically. "When will she be out?"

"She should be able to go to classes. What I'm most worried about is the thousand stairs we have to go up and down every day."

"Gives her an excuse to be late to class," Sirius pointed out.

Lily smiled, "Very true. Well, goodbye boys, I'll talk to you later." She walked back to her friends.

Sure enough, Ava came into their first class, Transfiguration, on crutches. She was laughing at something one of her friends said. People were staring at her, because it was very unusual for a wizard to be on crutches, but she ignored them and continued on. She sat at her desk, but was then faced with the challenge of where to put her crutches.

It was eventually figured out, and everyone got over the shock of seeing Ava, and the rest of the day was uneventful.

"Hey," Ava said, coming out of the shadows of the tunnel that evening.

"Hey," Remus replied. "How's the ankle?"

"Okay. How's the arm?"

"It's been better."

"So why'd you ask me to come here?" Ava asked genuinly curious.

"I think you know why."

"Well I know why I came."

"Say our reasons on the count of three?" Remus suggested.

"Okay."

"One, two, _three_."

At the exact same time, they whispered, "You're a werewolf."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How old were you?" Remus asked, as he stared at his reflection in the still water. He and Ava were sitting at the edge of the Great Lake, with their bare feet dangling in the water. Well, both of Remus's feet were in the water. Ava's right foot was in the water, with her left leg out, since her cast couldn't get wet.

It was 2 a.m., and it was freezing, but neither of them payed that any mind. Between them sat two glasses, and an almost empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"I was seven," Ava replied, moving her feet slightly in the water. She watched as it caused the water to ripple and made Remus's reflection waver. "My birth parents left me in a forest on the Full Moon…"

_"__Ava, get down here!" Ava's father yelled from downstairs. Seven-year-old Ava ran from her room to the stairs as fast as she could. She knew it was best to do what her father wanted right away. Bad things happened when she didn't._

_Unfortunately, she was running in very slippery socks, and the stairs had just been washed. She had only gone down two steps, when she was suddenly flying through the air, with the stairs coming close to her face. Then she was tumbling, falling every which way, feeling stabbing pain everywhere. The world had gone black before she reached the floor._

"I woke up in a forest," Ava said, without any trace of emotion in her voice. "There was nothing remotely close to me. No villages, no houses, nothing. My parents made sure of that."

"Why didn't they just kill you themselves?" Remus asked. "It would have saved them a lot of trouble."

Ava shrugged, "Didn't want to get charged for it, I guess. This way, it seemed like an accident."

_The snow on the ground glistened in the moonlight, as Ava screamed and cried for help, terrified out of her mind. If she had looked down, she would have noticed the dots of crimson that stained the white snow. If she and been paying more attention, she would have felt the blood dripping down her back. If she had been listening more closely, she would have heard the howls that rang through the air, as the moon rose._

_But she didn't._

_She was only a child, after all._

"I didn't take notice of anything except my own fear," she whispered. "I didn't even hear the wolves approaching. I just turned around, and they were there."

_Ava forgot how to scream when she saw them. Huge wolves, at least double her size, were staring down at her from all sides._

"I turned around, hoping I could escape, that I could run. But there were even more behind me. I was surrounded."

_Ava turned around in circles slowly, looking for any way to escape, but there were none. There was nothing she could do._

_The wolves all started inching forward, as poor little Ava cried. _

_Then she screamed when the wolf suddenly lunged at her._

_The last thing she saw was the wolf's snarling teeth, before she lost consciousness._

"I thought I was going to die that night," she told Remus. "I should have died."

"But you didn't," he reminded her. "Let's just be thankful for that."

_The white surrounding her was quickly turning crimson as the blood seeped out of her veins. Her blood was the only warmth in the cold night, but even if was starting to get cold. She wouldn't be surprised if it froze._

"I was dying," Ava whispered, staring out at the calm waters. It seemed so wrong for the outside world to be so quiet and peaceful, as she told the story of how she was turned into a monster. She took a shaky breath, "It was slow and painful, and most of all, horrific."

"That's horrible," Remus whispered, taking her hand.

"Yeah," she agreed, "it was. My body temperature was probably 30 degrees (celsius) by then. I read somewhere that you can stay conscious until your body temp. is 28 degrees. You'll be unconscious until 20 degrees. Any lower than that, and you're practically dead. I was pretty damn close."

_White was all around, dotted by only one colour, sprinkled here and there. It was her blood, becoming quickly covered by the still falling snow. _

_Ava shivered, the ice biting into her skin, the snow settling in her hair. She was freezing, yes. But she was still alive._

"How are you alive then?" Remus asked, as he poured each of them another glass of Fire Whiskey.

"My adopted parents found me," she explained. "Can't say I remember much about that, though."

Remus handed her one of the cups, and they both tipped they're heads back, downing the contents.

"We've nearly finished the bottle," Remus commented, as he poured himself yet another glass.

"Huh," Ava said, picking up the bottle. She looked at Remus thoughtfully, "You know, you don't strike me as a drinker."

"I don't normally drink," he replied. "But when someone brings up lycanthropy… well, I don't really want to have that conversation sober." Ava smiled faintly.

"What's your story then?" she asked. "How did the great Remus Lupin become a werewolf?"

Remus stared up at the moon over their heads that was so close to full. Just the night before, it had caused him to turn into a werewolf for the tenth year in a row.

"I was four," he told her. "Well, actually, I was nearly five. It was just before my fifth birthday. Fenrir Greyback attacked me. It's not a very interesting story. It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Ava echoed in disbelief. "Remus, you were four! You never had a real childhood, a real life!"

"Neither did you," he countered. "You were just seven, _and_ your parents hated you when you grew up."

"You had it worse than me," he argued. "Being turned wasn't that horrific for me. We all knew I wouldn't die."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because his aim wasn't to kill. Fenrir Greyback is a monster. He wanted to infect as many people as possible with lycanthropy. He wanted to build an army to overthrow the wizards."

"Isn't that what most creatures want?" Ava asked. "What makes him so different than the rest?"

"He specialized in children. He wanted to raise them away from their parents, so they grew up learning to hate ordinary wizards. No one dares to insult him, afraid of what he might do to their family. My father told him that werewolves deserved nothing less than death. Needless to say, his opinion has changed."

"Greyback attacked you just because your father insulted him?"

"Yep," Remus replied, pouring himself some more fire whiskey. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I died that night. I know Greyback would never have killed me, but it would have been a lot different if he did."

"I've wondered about the same thing for so long," Ava answered. "How different it would have been if my adopted parents never found me. It would have been easier."

"But I never would have met you," Remus pointed out. "My life could have changed drastically without you." Ava shook her head, with tears in her eyes

"I was supposed that night in the forest, Remus," she whispered.

"No you weren't," Remus said wisely. "If you lived, then you were never meat to die."

Ava smiled a bit. Somehow, drunk or not, Remus Lupin could make anyone feel better.

"We better back," Remus said, standing up, and brushing dirt off his robes. "The teachers will kill us if we fall asleep in class tomorrow."

"They're going to kill us anyway because of our hangovers," Ava muttered, but she stood up all the same. Remembering the bottle of FireWhiskey, she poured them each a glass, effectively finishing the bottle.

"Being werewolves suck," she said lifting her glass.

"I'll drink to that," Remus answered, lifting his glass as well, before they both tipped they're heads back, finishing off the FireWhiskey.

Remus grabbed the bottle and both the cups. The boys had a stash in their dorm, and in the Shrieking Shack.

"I'll escort you back to your room, ma'am," Remus said, in a posh accent.

"Why thank you, sir," Ava replied in the same accent. "Unfortunately, I can't take your arm, since I am on crutches."

"Well, that's very unfortunate indeed," he said. Ava grabbed her crutches and they started heading back up to the Common Room. It took them a lot longer than it should have, and they banged into a lot of walls, but they made it, unnoticed.

Remus walked Ava all the way to her dorm, and they stopped in front of the door, staring at each other for a few seconds. So much had been said that night,

"Goodnight Ava," Remus said. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before heading back to his own room.

**I am so so SO sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it :) I'll try to update more regularly now. I've finished writing my Percy Jackson, so I should have more time for this story now.**

**Hope you have an awesome day/evening/night,**

**~Percabethlives4ever**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The first thing Remus did when he woke up (at 6 a.m.) was throw up in the toilet.

He groaned as he dragged himself back over to his bed and flopped down. He fell straight back asleep and slept for another hour and a half, before he was rudely awoken by his friends.

"Remus, wake up!" James yelled, playfully shaking his friend.

"Ugh what time is it?" Remus asked, hiding under the covers.

"7:30," Peter called over from his bed, as he tied his shoes.

"Come on Remmy, get up!" Sirius yelled, jumping on the werewolf.

"Ugh, Sirius, get off!" he exclaimed, pushing his black-haired friend off his bed.

Sirius fell to the floor with a _'thump'._

"Well that was rude," he muttered, as he stood back up.

Remus's head hurt so much. He could barely hear his friends talking over the pounding.

"We have to go to breakfast," James said. "You should be happy! We actually got out of bed before 8:30 this morning."

"It's too early," Remus complained.

Suddenly the room got really bright, one of the boys decided to open the curtains, which made his head feel even worse. He pulled his pillow over his face to try to block out the light, wishing his headache would just go away.

"Remus are you okay?" James asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine," he responded, but it was muffled because of the pillow. He could tell that his friends didn't believe him, but he hoped they would just let it go. Finally he heard one of them sigh.

"We'll meet you in the Common Room, okay?" He heard Peter ask.

"Okay." Once he heard his friends leave, he finally dragged himself out of bed.

If this was what a hangover felt like, he never wanted to drink again. He dragged himself around the room, trying to ignore the pain in his head. He was finished getting ready in 10 minutes.

Grabbing his bag, he headed down to the Common Room,where his best friends were waiting.

"Are you sure you're okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, as they sat down in the Great Hall. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," Remus murmured, laying his head down on the table and closing his eyes. His headache was so much worse because of everyone around them talking.

"Hey, there are the girls!" James said cheerfully.

"Hey, look Remus, Ava looks as bad as you do," Sirius pointed out. Remus looked up, and sure enough the girls were walking towards them. Sirius was right; Ava looked as bad as Remus felt. She had huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she was as pale as a ghost.

The four girls came and sat beside the marauders. Ava (of course) ended up next to Remus.

As she put her crutches under the bench, she whispered, "Do you have the worst headache in the world right now?"

Remus nodded and whispered back, "I feel like my head is about to explode."

"What are you all doing up this early?" Lily asked suspiciously, interrupting Remus and Ava's conversation.

"What makes you think we're not just enjoying a nice breakfast?" James asked, pretending to be offended. Any other time, Remus probably would have found it funny.

"Because you're you," Marlene said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"James, when was the last time you woke up this early?' Lily asked.

"Um…"

"Exactly," she smirked.

They continued talking, but both Ava and Remus stopped listening, instead thinking about what classes would bring that day.

* * *

"Ava, how exactly do you plan to get up the stairs?" Lily asked, as the 8 of them stared at the Grand Staircase, that looked especially daunting that day.

"I'm not sure," Ava admitted. "I haven't really thought of that yet."

"Right," Lily said, with a nod of her head. She turned to the group of Gryffindors standing next to them. "Any ideas?"

"Remus could carry her," Sirius said, as if either Ava or Remus would agree to it. Ava snuck a glance at the boy she'd fallen for, but when she saw him staring back her, she quickly turned away again. A few stands of hair fell forward, blocking her face from view, but she didn't move them.

How about no?" Remus suggested.

"Aw, come on Moony," Sirius whined.

"Moony?" Ava asked, looking up. When everyone turned to look at her, she blushed and ducked her head a bit. She continued more shyly, "What does that mean?"

"It's Remus' nickname," James explained.

"How'd you come up with a name like that?" Marlene snorted. She leaned her back against the banister, crossing her arms and watching her friends curiously.

"It's a long story," Sirius replied. "I doubt any of us feel like retelling it."

"It's not that long," Peter said. "It's just that Remus- Ow!" peter hopped up and down on one leg, holding his other foot. He glared accusingly at James, who had stepped on his foot.

"Remus just what?" Marlene demanded, looking back and forth between the boys.

"Nothing," James said. "Like Sirius said, it's a long story." The girl looked at the boys for a couple seconds, before sighing and turning her head away.

"I hate to interrupt," Alice said, after a couple seconds of silence, "but class starts in 10 minutes and we still haven't out how to get Ava up the stairs."

"Ten minutes is plenty of time," James reassured her. "There's no rush."

"We have ten minutes to get to _Divination,_" Alice replied. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get there?"

"Maybe we could just skip Divination," Sirius suggested.

"We're not skipping class!" Lily argued.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "The course is a joke anyway."

"We can't just skip class, Sirius," Remus told his friend, tiredly.

"Well Ava will probably have to, cause I'm pretty sure she won't even being able to get into the classroom!"

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Ava asked, clearly confused.

"You have to go up a ladder to get into the classroom," James said, realizing what his friend was saying.

_"__Exactly,"_ Sirius said, waving his hand toward James.

"We could figure it out," Marlene said, frowning a bit.

"No you can't," James said, shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked. "We could totally figure it out!"

"You can't even get her up the stairs!" James exclaimed, making a wild gesture toward the staircase. "How the Bloody Hell do you plan to get her up a ladder, and through a trap door?"

"We could lift her," Lily suggested.

"You could also carry her up the stairs, but I don't see you doing that," Sirius countered. Lily glared at him.

"Would you like to carry her up 1000 flights of stairs to get to Divination?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-" Sirius started, but stopped short when he saw a certain werwolf swaying a bit on the spot. "Remus, you okay mate?"

"I'm fine," Remus murmured, although dizziness was overwhelming him. He rubbed at his eyes, as if that would fix the problem. He could easily assume that it was probably the cause of his headache, but he didn't want to worry his friend.

"You sure?" James asked, taking a step towards his friend. Worry was evident on his face, and he reached his arms out to catch his friend, just in case he fell.

"Yeah, it's just a headache," Remus said in the same tired voice. "It doesn't matter."

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus's last comment.

"It's just a small headache Sirius, there's no point in bothering Madam Pomfrey," Remus told his friend.

"Is it just a headache?" James asked. "Cause you're also swaying on your feet."

"So?" Remus asked.

"So do you feel dizzy? Do you feel sick?" Remus didn't answer. He just sat down on the stairs, willing his headache to go away.

"He might not, but I do," Ava said, suddenly feeling very nauseous. She fell to her knees, hugging her stomach as she threw up everything she had eaten that day. Thankfully, there was no else there to witness what had happened.

"Ava!" Lily exclaimed, helping her friend back up to her feet.

"You guys should go to the Hospital Wing," Alice said, looking worried.

"NO!" Remus and Ava exclaimed at the same time. They both knew that they weren't just naturally sick. They both had a serious hangover from the night before, and the teachers could not know about it. It was also probably partially because the Full Moon had happened so recently, and they were still recovering from it. Ava knew that Madam Pomfrey could not know about either of those facts. She could get kicked out of Hogwarts because she was a werewolf. Hell, she could get executed for being a werwolf if they considered her dangerous.

"Why not?" the six others asked in unison.

"We shouldn't bother Madam Pomfrey with it," Ava said quickly. "She's probably really busy already."

"And we spend enough time in the Hospital Wing as it is," Remus added. "She's probably annoyed with how much we get sick or injured already."

"You do realize what her job is, right?" Sirius asked slowly, looking back and forth between the werewolves.

"Well, yeah, but still," Ava said.

"But what?" Sirius asked, seeming to be extremely confused by their behaviour. "If you're sick, you're supposed to the Hospital Wing. That's the way it is."

"But Madam Pomfrey deserves some time off," Remus pointed out. "I mean really, she never gets any time off. Even during the holidays, people fall sick, or hurt themselves. Why should we bother her, when we can deal with it ourselves?"

"Like Sirius said," Marlene answered, _"It's her job."_

"Why are you two acting so strange?" Lily asked, studying them.

"I just don't want to go to the Hospital Wing," Remus said, throwing his hands in the air. His head was hurting so much more, because they were all fighting. "I spend so much time there already, I don't feeling like going back, if I don't really need to."

"Fine," James sighed, after a long pause. "Why don't we just hang out in the dorms today?"

And so, that's what they did. Sure, some people missed them in class, but who cared? What did one day matter? Sometimes, it was nice to just take a day to yourself, and hang out with your mates.

* * *

**I kept saying mates in this chapter, which is weird for me cause we don't say that in Canada.**

**As always, I'm sorry for the late update! I hope that you at least enjoyed the chapter. It took a wierd turn that I wasn't really expecting, so sorry if it was a little messed.**

**Please comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm more likely to update if I see that people actually ****_want_**** me to update.**

**Hope you have an awesome day/evening/night,**

**~Watnie247**

**P.S. Is anyone else doing Camp Nanowrimo this month? :)**


End file.
